The Lil Rapper
by WhoaOkayWhat
Summary: A one time shot of Lil Wayne and a girl and it kinda goes with the Little Mermaid story but not really... RATED M FOR A REASON!


_**Okay, this is just supposed to be a joke between me and my friend, so please do not read this if you are under** _16 years old!_** It has sexual references, inappropriate language, and inappropriate behavior. **_

_**If you are eligible to read this, then... You probably won't understand it and think its weird, but enjoy anyway...**_**  
**

* * *

Once upon a time, a girl named Kayla and a boy named Christopher were driving in the car, listening to some chill music that Kayla had never listened to before, being the innocent teenager she was.

Then, all of a sudden, an angelic voice appeared on the radio, and she was in awe.

"Oh em gee! What is this music, beyotch?" Kayla shreeked.

Chris stared at her with awe. "You never heard of Lil Wayne? Bitch what fucking planet are you from?"

But Kayla just continued to listen, and when she went home that night, she bought all of Lil Wayne's songs.

She was infatuated with him.

Everyday, Kayla listened to only Lil Wayne. In the morning when she was getting ready, during her day at school, in the afternoons when she would study, and at night while she slept the music would still play. All day, everyday.

Then one day, Kayla was listening to the radio in her car.

"What up my $! ?!&! Y'all ready to win some tix to see WEEZY BABYYYY." The radio host sang, and Kayla gasped and screamed in excitement. She parked as soon as possible and dialed the number the host said to call. "If you're caller number seven you meeting Tunechi!"

She dialed and prayed to God to let her be caller number 7 so that she could meet her idol, to meet the love of her life: Lil Wayne.

She heard a click in the other line, and the voice on the other line said, "heeeeeey who is this?"

"Oh, um, this is Kayla."

"Kayla girl, you the lucky number seven. YOU MEETING WEEZY GIIIIRL."

Kayla screamed for who knows how long, and when she got back on the line, the host asked for her number and email. He'd email the information to her as soon as possible.

She raced back home and told her parents the good news.

"What?!" Her father exclaimed, furious.

"Daddy, it's okay, I'm 17 so it's legal consent."

"WHAT?! OH HELL NO BITCH YOU AINT GOING!"

"But Daddy! I am seventeen years old! I am not a little girl anymore!"

"No, I know what's best for you! You may not go to the hotel and concert with Lil Wayne!"

"But Daddy-!"

"That's enough!"

"BUT DADDY I LOVE HIM!"

Her parents gasped, and she could not believe she said that. Her father's face turned red and he stormed upstairs.

"Daddy?" Kayla asked, following him upstairs nervously. "Daddy, what are you doing?!"

She saw him walk into her room, and she gasped and ran after him. "DADDY NO!"

She stormed in and her father was tearing the Weezy posters off her wall and tore them all in little pieces.

"Daddy, stop! Please! STOP!" She cried, jumping on her father's back to weigh him down so he'd stop. But he did not. He just took more and more posters and tore them up. Then he looked over and saw Kayla's treasured YMCMB sweatshirt that she wore every night for bed.

"NO NOT YOUNG MONEY!" She sobbed, but he grabbed the sweatshirt and ripped it up with his bare hands. "NOOOOOOOO!" She cried, falling to the ground and sobbing into her carpet.

Her father just shrugged and stormed out.

Kayla sobbed for a long time but then got a weird call that night.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yes, is this Kayla, the winner of the Lil Wayne Contest?"

"Yes."

"Hi, my name is Mr. Cynical. I received a call from your parents and they told me you're not allowed to go to see Tunechi."

"Yes, unfortunately." Kayla sniffed, feeling a tear coming along.

"Perhaps I could be if assistance. I'll help you meet Weezy. I can send people to your house and we can help you get there without the permission of your parents."

"Really?!" Kayla gasped.

"Yes. All you need to do is sign a menial, not important contract and we'll help you!"

"Okay!" Kayla giggled, and he emailed her the papers and she signed them all, not reading the fine print, and she faxed them over back to him.

Then the day came, and the men stormed into Kayla's house and escorted her out. Despite her parents's disapproval, they were forced to watch their daughter leave the house.

Kayla arrived at the hotel and she was taken to a room where a cool party was being hosted by no other than the Lil Wayne.

"Oh, girl, you the one who won the contest right?" He smiled, and Kayla almost fainted. She was so glad she picked out a bright red, tight dress to the party.

She nodded.

"Alright, let's fuck!"

Kayla gasped and Lil Wayne took her to his suite. He poured her champagne even though she wasn't legal and sat back on the chair in his room, and asked her to strip.

She giggled and blushed. She had never done anything like that before. So she took off her dress really slow but kept her heels on, like she saw in music videos and stuff.

Weezy seemed to like it cause he smiled all bright, then he unzipped his pants and whipped out his you-know-what. It was huuuuuuge and Kayla was not surprised at all.

"Suck it, BITCH."

She giggled and shrugged. "Kay."

They spent the night having fun sex and making passionate love to all of Weezy's tracks.

Then they went to Lil Wayne's concert and he called her to the stage during "Love Me" and she lap danced him in front of everyone.

Kayla was sooooooo head over heels in love with Tunechi. All she thought of those two days was Weezy. She never wanted to leave.

"You aight, bitch. Imma commit." Weezy shrugged one night at a club after his concert, and Kayla almost screamed she was so happy.

Then, the next morning came. Kayla should've went home, but now since Lil Wayne committed to her and they were now a couple, she didn't have to go home.

But there was a knock on the door and when Kayla opened it she saw those men that helped her out earlier.

"Sup my wiggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?!" She smiled, punching one of them playfully in the shoulder.

They just frowned at her. "Bitch, do you not remember the contract you signed?" Mr. Cynical sighed.

"I remember, you said it wasn't important and menial."

"Well, I lied, you're our slave now."

"WHAT?! DA FUCK YOU TALKING BOUT BITCH?!"

"You signed it. Now you have to do everything we say you must do."

"Whaaaaaaa but I don't wanna."

"Too bad."

Kayla just sighed and walked out with them to the hall. She began to cry, because she knew she'd never see Weezy again.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa hold up. Da fuck you doin with my girl?"

Everyone turned and saw Weezy walking up to them.

"Oh, she our bitch now."

"To hell with that!" Tunechi cried, and started beating those men up. They were on the floor passed out and Kayla smiled and they ran out of that hotel like no other.

*a month later*

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kayla smiled, running into her house.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BITCH?! WE WERE WORRIED BOUT YOU!" Her father screamed.

"I'm engaged!" She giggled, holding out her hand. Her mother gasped and held her hand, admiring the huge diamond.

"OH HELL NOOO YOU AINT MARRYING LIL WAYNE!" Her father growled.

Then Lil Wayne walked through the door. Her parents greeted. "Hello, Mr. Lil Wayne." Her parents smiled politely.

"Yo waddup it's Weezy Baby." He smiled, holding out his hand.

Her parents looked at each other, suddenly relaxing and smiling to their daughter. "We like him. You have our blessing."

"Yaaaay!" Kayla smiled.

Her and Weezy married then they had a bunch of kids and lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
